


Full House

by laurenlaurenlauren



Series: Full House [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Multi, Neighbors, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane have seen countless children come through their home when they have nowhere else to go. After losing her first husband Jake to a car accident when their daughter was only 5 years old, Abby devoted her life to something Jake would have been so proud of, fostering and caring for children. A paediatrician, Abby knew nothing else than helping kids in their time of need. Clarke, now 17 and in her last year of high school was used to the revolting door but cherished those who came into their home and never left.Across the street as they unpacked the mountain of boxes in front of them, the Woods family were still coming to terms with the catastrophic change they were all facing. Eldest child Lexa was 18 and now legally responsible for her two sisters and three brothers after their parents serving in the Army were both killed by a suicide bomber in Baghdad. Lexa had stepped up to care for her siblings but it didn’t come without it’s challenges. One challenge might be the blonde girl across the street.





	1. Moving In

“I vote pizza for dinner” Tristan piped up as he collapsed on the floor beside his eldest sister in the empty living room. The nine year old looked up at Lexa batting his eyelids hoping it convinced her. Gesturing for his twin brother to help, it wasn’t long before Dax put on the puppy dog eyes too.  
  
“We had pizza last night” Ontari groaned as she made her way into the room and putting down the box she’d been carrying. Full of photo frames from their old house, the fifteen year old made sure it was safely against the wall. With some of the last images of their parents in that box it was the most valuable thing in that house.  
  
Ontari and Aden joined their siblings on the floor only surrounded by the boxes they couldn’t fit into the moving van. The rest of their furniture would be there in the morning so for tonight, they would have to camp out on the floor.  
  
It hadn’t been anyone’s choice to move to a new house in a new neighbourhood but it was just another thing thrown at the Woods children after their world was flipped upside down. The day the soldiers dressed in full uniform turned up on their doorstep was one that none of the Woods children could quite comprehend. When one parent dies while on active duty, there’s still a sense of protection and stability from the other parent. When both are killed by a suicide bomber whilst on their final active tour of duty, there’s nothing and no one left to lean on back home.  
  
It was then that Lexa, only newly turned 18, stepped up and became that stability for her younger brothers and sisters. She needed to be that for them even if it meant that no one was that for her. Being the eldest, it wasn’t a foreign concept for Lexa to look after her siblings but the teenager always knew her parents would be coming home. She always had that assurance that their parents were just a Skype call away but now it was all up to her. She didn’t know how she would look after her family, keep a roof over their head and finish high school but Lexa was going to do her best. She had to.  
  
“Why doesn’t someone go get Anya and we’ll take a vote?” Lexa sighed tiredly. She’d hoped to have their new house at least somewhat set up on their first day but things hadn’t been working out the way she’d hoped lately. Pushing thirteen year old Aden back to his feet, she asked him to get Anya from her room so they might decide on what they’d do for dinner. Anya who was 17, moody and far from happy about the move had found her bedroom and holed herself up there since they arrived. Thankfully Lexa had organised the phone, internet and electricity to be connected the day they moved in otherwise she might have had to deal with Anya’s attitude.  
  
Two sets of feet trudging down the stairs alerted Lexa to her sister’s presence. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for Anya’s quips and snide remarks. They were all the family had heard since the day of their parents’ funeral. As the pair reached the living room, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty house. Aden bounded for the door with Lexa hot on his heels. If it wasn’t military personnel, it was someone sharing their condolences with the young family at the door and Lexa didn’t want Aden seeing another sympathetic look. The pair opened the door to see a beautiful blonde girl about Lexa’s age and another woman who appeared to be her mother.  
  
“Hi” Lexa smiled awkwardly as she wrapped an arm around her brother’s shoulder, holding him close.  
  
“Hi” the blonde beamed, her bright blue eyes shining in the late afternoon sunlight. Lexa was mesmerised by the pools of heavenly blue staring back at her. It took a nudge from Aden to bring her back to reality.  
  
“I’m Abby Griffin and this is my daughter Clarke” the brunette standing at the door smiled as she extended her hand to Lexa. “We live across the street”.  
  
Lexa shook her hand politely before sharing a quick glance with Clarke before feeling the rest of her siblings join them at the door. “I’m Lexa and this is Aden, Anya, Ontari, Tristan and Dax” she introduced as each of the Woods children waved as their names were called. “We just moved in”  
  
“If you can call it that” Anya scoffed as her eyes stayed glued to her cell phone. Shooting her sister a stern glare, Lexa sighed as it went unseen.  
  
“The moving truck will be here in the morning. We’re camping out in the living room for our first night” Lexa chuckled as she twirled the ends of her ponytail with her free hand. Turning to her siblings for a moment, Lexa nudged Anya with her foot to get her attention. “Why don’t you guys go decide on what we’re having for dinner and order it. Anything but pizza, please”  
  
“Burgers!” Tristan calls.  
  
“Chinese” Aden added as the five youngest Woods’ retreated back toward the kitchen arguing over their choices. Sighing softly, Lexa hoped Abby and Clarke didn’t judge her for the lack of control she seemed to have over her family.  
  
“Don’t worry, we have a full house too” Clarke chuckled softly hoping it eased Lexa’s mind. “Bellamy’s the eldest then Octavia, Raven and Charlotte are all younger than me”. Lexa could have easily gotten lost in the sweet symphony of Clarke’s voice. Like wind whistling through the trees late at night or the light hearted giggle of her youngest brothers, Lexa could listen to Clarke’s voice forever.  
  
“I’d love to meet your Mom or Dad if they’re around” Abby spoke up, unaware of the connection between her daughter and their new neighbour.  
  
Lexa’s hand rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she thought about how to tell their new neighbours of their situation. Thankful that she’d sent her siblings back into the house, Lexa didn’t want them around to see Abby and Clarke’s smiles fall to looks of pity. “Uh… it’s just us kids. Our parents were killed on active duty in the Middle East. I’m 18 so I’m their legal guardian” she spoke softly. Looking up from her feet where her eyes had gravitated, Lexa was surprised to see the expressions on Abby and Clarke’s faces. While there was a sense of sympathy, there was no pity but flickers of hope and pride.  
  
“You should be very proud of your parents for their service” Abby began with a smile. “And very proud of yourself for becoming their guardian. If you need a hand wrangling them or need a break just let me know. I’m a paediatrician and a foster parent, I know a thing or two about kids”  
  
“Thank you Abby” Lexa smiled as her anxiety began to lift. It was like striking gold, moving in across the street from the Griffin family. The sound of Lexa’s siblings arguing in the kitchen grew louder as they fought over what to eat. It was a common sound in the Woods’ house but if they didn’t decide soon, they’d never eat. “I should go tame the beasts”  
  
“I’ll send my husband Marcus and the kids over to help you guys move in the morning. Many hands make light work”  
  
“That would be amazing, thank you”  
  
“If you need extra pillows and whatever for your living room camp out, let us know. We have heaps” Clarke added before she and Abby said their goodbyes and made their way home. Lexa watched the pair walk back across the street until they’d both disappeared through their heavy oak door. With a slight smile, she still couldn’t believe how lucky they’d gotten to have the Griffin’s just across the road. Lexa shut their door as the sound of her siblings argument got to the point of ear piercing and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
She found Aden, Ontari and Dax on one side of the kitchen island with Anya and Tristan on the other shouting at each other. It was so loud that Lexa couldn’t even make out what they were arguing about. “ENOUGH!” she boomed causing her five siblings to fall instantly silent. If Lexa had one superpower it was getting the Woods’ children to shut up.  
  
“What are the choices you’re all arguing about?”  
  
Dax, while the youngest was definitely the boldest of the family and spoke up. “Anya and Tristan want burgers but Aden, Ontari and me want Chinese food”  
  
“Aden, Ontari and I” Lexa corrected without even thinking. It was a bad habit of hers that annoyed her siblings, especially Anya to no end. “If we order Chinese food tonight then we’ll cook up some burgers on the grill tomorrow night when the barbeque gets here on the truck”  
  
“Of course” Anya scoffed before pulling out her phone and disappearing back upstairs. With a heavy sigh, Lexa didn’t bother to chase after her. She’d spent the last month since they lost their parents trying to talk to Anya but Lexa had gotten to the point where she was ready to give up. Maybe Lexa would need to enlist the help of Abby with Anya.  
  
Lexa got everyone’s requests written down before googling the number of the local Chinese takeaway and ordering enough food to feed her army. While they waited for their food, they set up all their sleeping bags and whatever pillows and blankets they could fit in Lexa’s car on the living room floor. Pulling up Netflix on her laptop, Lexa connected it to her projector onto the crisp cream wall. Other than her siblings and their photos, Lexa’s laptop and projector were the most essential things she had to pack into her car.  
  
Anya joined her family when the food arrived and sat silently by them as the movie Aden got to pick played on the wall. If Lexa could get anything from their first night in their new home was that they were all fed, entertained and quiet. It may not have been much but it was a win for Lexa.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pulling the last packet of Pop Tarts from the box, Lexa ripped open the packaging and handed one off to Dax before taking one for herself. Without any appliances, their breakfast options were limited and while they weren’t the healthiest choice, Pop Tarts were something all the Woods’ children would happily eat untoasted. Mid bite, Lexa heard the doorbell echo through the house and so she made her way to the door. Expecting it to be the moving van, Lexa was surprised to see Clarke standing at the door with a basket covered in a tea towel in her hands.  
  
“Hi Clarke” Lexa smiled as she brushed the Pop Tart crumbs from her shirt as she swallowed the last of her unhealthy breakfast. The smell wafting from the basket in Clarke’s hand made the brunette even guiltier for the breakfast she’d fed her family.  
  
“Marcus bakes about 4 dozen muffins every Sunday morning because Bellamy inhales food like there’s no tomorrow” the blonde giggled and held out the basket to Lexa.   
“He sent some over for you guys”.  
  
“Oh wow, thanks. You didn’t have to…”  
  
Clarke simply shrugged as Lexa took the basket and sighed as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of blueberry muffins. Her favourite. “These smell amazing”  
  
“Marcus is a pretty good baker and he doesn’t know how to cook for less than an army so expect more of these”  
  
“Gladly” Lexa laughed and leant on the door frame. For someone who rarely opened up and found it hard to make friends, Lexa was so comfortable in Clarke’s presence. As if they’d known each other for years rather than days, Lexa and Clarke fell into easy conversation. “I understand what it’s like cooking for an army. Aden and the twins are starting to really put it away so I’ve learnt to double my recipes”  
  
“You’ll have to swap recipes…” Clarke began before a voice inside the Woods’ home interrupted them.  
  
“What is that heavenly smell?” Ontari groaned as she made her way to the door and smiled at Clarke. Spotting the muffins in her sister’s hands, she quickly grabbed the basket and clutched it close to her chest. Lexa snatched a muffin before her sister disappeared to no doubt hide them from her siblings.  
  
“You have to get in quick around here or you don’t eat” Lexa laughed “Thanks again for the muffins even if Ontari forgets to say that. Beats the Pop Tarts I gave them”  
  
“Any time” Clarke smiled sweetly. As she opened her mouth to suggest the pair exchanged numbers or made a time to hang out, the screeching of truck brakes stopped her. Turning around she saw the Woods’ moving van pull up in front of their house. “I’ll go get Marcus and my family if you’d still like some help?”  
  
“That would be great, thanks” the brunette smiled. “I’ll cook up burgers for everyone once we get the grill out of the truck and set up”  
  
“Sounds good. I’ll be right back with reinforcements” the blonde said before bouncing down the porch stairs and back toward her own house. Glancing over her shoulder before she made her way through the door, she saw Lexa still watching her with a gentle smile.  
  
“She’s cute” Bellamy chuckled as he opened the front door and found his sister staring across the street. Clarke hummed in agreement until she realised who was there next to her. Stuttering over her words and trying to cover up what she’d just said, Clarke sighed softly knowing there was no use. She would never live this down with Bellamy, that’s for sure. “You should ask her out”.  
  
“Yeah because the beautiful girl across the street is going to want to date me of all people, Bell” she sighed softly. “Even if she was gay, single or even remotely interested in me, she’s been through a lot. She’s raising her brothers and sisters, the last thing she’d want is me”  
  
“Why don’t you let her be the judge of that?” he shrugged. There had to be some interest on Lexa’s part if she’d watched Clarke til she made it home. As much as Bellamy wanted to protect his sister from any harm, he had a feeling that Lexa would be the one Clarke needed. “Just see how it goes, she might just surprise you”  
  
“Since when did you become the relationship guru?” Clarke laughed as she nudged Bellamy with her elbow. For a guy that hit on the blonde the very first day they came to live with her, Bellamy wasn’t always known for the best relationship choices. “Come on, let’s get the others and help empty the truck”  
  
Over on the other side of the street, Lexa turned away from Clarke when she noticed the dark haired boy join her on the porch. She really didn’t need to be staring at the beautiful blonde neighbour, it was only going to get her in trouble. Seeing no sign of her siblings, Lexa put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly much like her father used to do. Titus’ whistle meant only one thing ‘come running’ and even coming from Lexa it worked like a charm. The six Woods’ children were in the living room in no time.  
  
“Moving truck is here” she began with a smile. Lexa was happy to finally get this house set up and hope that it began to feel like home. It may take a while to really make it feel like home but having a couch and a fridge was a good start. “The Griffin’s across the street have given up their Sunday to help us move all our stuff in so please be nice today. Say hi, remember your please and thank you’s and just help them out. I’ll head down to the market later and we can treat them to a cook out as a thank you. How does that sound?”  
  
Lexa got a nod and smile from 4 of the 5 faces before her and really wasn’t surprised by Anya’s sour look. “Y’know it’s a pity party right?” she spat. “Why else would they want to help?”  
  
Holding her tongue and clenching her fists by her side, Lexa was getting to the end with her sister. “Maybe because they’re nice people? Have you ever thought of that An?”  
  
“Unlikely”  
  
“Enough Anya!” the eldest Woods’ snapped. It sent shockwaves through their other siblings even though they all saw this coming. As much as she wanted to scream and shout at her sister, Lexa knew she couldn’t. Not now at least. They had work to do and this conversation didn’t need to be heard by the rest of the family. Taking a deep breath, Lexa composed herself. “Can we all just go out there, introduce ourselves to the Griffin’s and get our stuff moved in. Once it’s all in we can unpack and make this place feel a bit more like home. Ok?”  
  
Everyone nodded, not daring to speak up against Lexa now. With a huff, Anya pushed past her eldest sister and out to the truck. It took all of Lexa’s energy to keep her mouth shut and her eyes from rolling. The eldest Woods’ child knew she needed to mindful of Anya’s grieving process but she could only take so much. With another deep breath, Lexa joined her siblings out the front of their house along with Clarke and her family.  
  
“Thank you guys again for helping us with this. You may want to rescind the offer once you see how much stuff six people can fit in a truck” Lexa chuckled as she met Clarke’s bright blue eyes. The pair remain locked in each other’s gaze and the movers opened the door to the truck and Bellamy let out a loud, disbelieving whistle.  
  
“Looks like a rainbow threw up in here” he laughed.  
  
“Thanks to the Queen of the rainbow flag over here” Anya chuckled slyly as she nudged her older sister. Snapping out of her daydream in Clarke’s eyes, Lexa threw her a foul look. She wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed by her sexuality but even Lexa didn’t want her sister broadcasting it to the world. The comment didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke and Bellamy who shared a slight smile. Of course it would only ensure Bellamy pestered his sister more about asking Lexa out.  
  
“I colour coded everything” Lexa shrugged as a blush flooded her cheeks “Figured it would be easier to get everything in their respective rooms. I didn’t want to lose anything”  
  
Stepping up beside Lexa, Clarke knocked their shoulders together gently. “I think it’s pretty smart… for a bit of a dork”  
  
Dropping her jaw, Lexa knocked her shoulder with Clarke’s in retaliation as a smile cut across her cheeks.  
  
“Come on you two! Let’s get this truck unloaded” Bellamy chuckled with a roll of his eyes. Watching their interaction, he was sure it would be only a matter of time.  
  
Marcus jumped up into the truck with the movers and began passing boxes and furniture down to the waiting hands on the ground. Lexa’s colour coding worked well once Tristan and Dax became traffic controllers. The pair ordered everyone through the door and to each room complete with hand movements and dance moves. They kept the masses entertained and hydrated once they found the box containing the water glasses.  
  
Like Abby had said, many hands make light work and the group were finished by the early afternoon. Everyone gravitated out to the backyard once every box found it’s room with Bellamy and Marcus staring at the dismantled pieces of the barbeque in front of them.  
  
“How’s it going boys?” Lexa chuckled as she made her way out to the back porch. She’d just spent the last twenty minutes connecting up the fridge and needed a break before she even looked at the dishwasher. It didn’t look like they’d be cooking burgers any time soon but both men had assured her that it would be connected by the time she returned from the supermarket. Tristan and Dax were the first on their feet when Lexa asked if anyone wanted to come and both raced to pull on their sneakers.  
  
“Mind if I come to?”  
  
The brunette’s head turned at the sound of Clarke’s voice and before even meeting her eye, had a smile on her face. Lexa had only felt like this for one person in the past but she never fell for Costia quite so fast as she was with Clarke. She felt the anxiety rise in her chest as she thought about having feelings for anyone after how things ended with Costia. Lexa didn’t know if she could put herself through that again but she deserved a chance to try with Clarke.  
  
Lexa and Clarke followed the boys out to the car and listened to their excited ramblings all the way to the supermarket. They couldn’t wait to put their bunk beds together and make blanket forts like they did in the old house. With a shared love for everything Outer Space, they couldn’t wait to put their glow in the dark stars back up on their ceiling.  
  
“If it’s ok with your sister, maybe I could paint the Solar System on your wall? I love to paint murals, the mountain ranges on Charlotte’s wall is by far my favourite” Clarke piped up and was met with excited shouts and agreements. Lexa couldn’t dampen that happiness and agreed to the mural without a second thought. She didn’t even know about Clarke’s love or talent for art but trusted her wholeheartedly. “I’ve got a year to fill up my portfolio for my Polis Art School application. I’d appreciate the practice” the blonde smiled thankfully. She had spent the years since her Dad gave her her first set of watercolour paints working towards one of the best arts schools in the country. If Abby had let her, every bedroom would have a mural covering each wall but for now it was only Clarke’s and Charlotte’s rooms that got the special treatment.  
  
Looking across the centre console, Lexa couldn’t hold back her smile at the blonde beside her. Just the way her golden hair had been pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, to the way she leant back in her seat like she’d spent days driving with Lexa, Clarke had captivated the brunette. In the space of two days Lexa had found comfort in this beautiful girl and couldn’t think of a future without her by her side.


	2. It takes a village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a village to raise a family... or two.
> 
> Here's a little more background into both families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter.

“So what’s the deal with you guys?” Anya asked as she gestured toward Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Clark. Sitting on the back porch, everyone were finished their burgers and were taking the time to get to know each other a little better. No-one expected the question to hit right to the point quite like Anya could put them.

“Anya…” Lexa warned with a glare. Leaning against the house with Clarke to her right and Dax’s head resting on her lap, the eldest Woods’ could get used to relaxing afternoons like this.

“It’s cool” Octavia shrugged. “Bell and I are brother and sister. Abby and Marcus were our third foster family?” she questioned more to herself than anyone else. Getting a confident nod from her brother, the spritely brunette continued. “Got here when I was 10 and never left. Not that the Griffs would want to get rid of me”

“Well…” Clarke giggled and stuck her tongue out at her best friend who returned the favour. “Raven and Charlotte came about a week apart and did the same. They unpacked and never left… four years later”

“And it’s been the best four years of your life Griff, you’ve gotten to share a room with me” Raven beamed from her place at the top of the porch stairs. With her left leg extended on the porch, she always seemed to be massaging a spot not covered by her full leg brace. “I grew up in a pretty crappy part of town with a crappy family. Took a… hit to the spine to get me out of there” she finished, adjusting her sentence after a stern look from Abby. She didn’t know where Lexa stood when it came to Dax and Tristan knowing the harsh realities of life, she’d rather let her be the judge. Lexa saw the interchange between Abby and Raven and smiled thankfully to the older woman. If she could keep her sweet boys innocent for as long as possible, she would.

All eyes soon fell on the youngest of the Griffin household with her story the last to be told. Visibly contracting into herself, it was clear that Charlotte didn’t want to share her story. Knowing this, Abby spoke up. “Charlotte was just one we couldn’t let go of” she smiled. “We still take in kids from time to time but we got pretty lucky with the four that got to stay”.

“Aw Abs!” Octavia giggled as she jumped to her feet and pulled her foster mother into a hug. If it weren’t for Abby and Marcus, she and Bellamy would be split up by now. With Bellamy now 18 and aged out of the system, he would be on his own while Octavia was stuck in care. Abby refused to split the two and couldn’t imagine kicking Bellamy out now that he’s legally an adult. They couldn’t go back to their mother, she still had at least 10 left on her 16 year prison sentence. 

“What about you guys? What brought you to Arkadia?” Raven piped up once Octavia had settled back on the floor in from of Abby. Clarke shook her head from where she was sitting by Lexa but Raven didn’t see it.

“You don’t have to talk about it” the blonde spoke softly as she placed her hand on Lexa’s knee. Ignoring the shooting sparks she was feeling from Clarke’s touch, Lexa knew it was better if their story was out in the open. 

“We’re about to start new schools, we’re bound to get asked about it again” Lexa shrugged and with a look from Dax, she knew that the boys will be ok. She worried about them the most and how losing their parents has affected them. “Our parents were serving in the Army, Special Operations” she began softly. “This last tour was the first one they’d ever been on together. Growing up they’d overlapped a few days but being their last tour, they wanted to go together”

Lexa kept an eye on her siblings as she told their new neighbours about Lt. Colonel Titus and Major Mae Woods. It wasn’t just her story, it was theirs too and each of them saw it from a different perspective. Anya and Ontari sat quietly watching their sister carefully while Aden fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, paying it a lot of attention. Tristan had migrated over to Lexa to sit between her and Clarke, his hand connecting with his brother’s shoulder. 

“They were part of a peacekeeping team deployed in Afghanistan which compared to most tours, was meant to be relatively uneventful. They were doing a routine walk through the town they’d arrived in and a man walked right up to them. Dad had managed to talk to him while their team evacuated the area but when Mom stepped up behind him to apprehend him, it was too late”

The group gathered was completely silent as they listened to Lexa speak. The Woods’ children knew Lexa was ghosting over the details of their parents’ death and were silently thanking her. Even they wished they didn’t know the details but however Titus and Mae had died, they died heroes. 

“The Army has been great but we couldn’t stay in our old house. Financially, it was too much even if I’d been able to give up school. I didn’t realise how expensive it is to feed and house six people til those bills landed in my lap. Especially with these three boys” she shrugged with a slight chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood, Lexa didn’t want their new friendships to be infected by their situation. All the Woods’ children needed friends like the Griffin family as they build a new life in a new town. 

“It’s definitely an art to balance the books with a big family. Growing boys don’t make things easier” Marcus smiled as he gently shoved Bellamy. “Y’know that you’ve always got help just across the street”

Lexa smiled “Thank you and thank you guys for today. I think we’d still be lugging stuff out of that truck if we didn’t have you”. Without a single thought, Lexa dropped her hand from Tristan’s shoulder and placed it over Clarke’s hand on the floor. Green met blue as the girls locked eyes and everyone around them fell away. Like looking through a camera lens, Lexa’s only focus was Clarke. 

Like every moment the pair have shared, it was cut short by an interruption from a Woods. Shifting beside his sister to sit up, Dax began tapping Lexa’s leg only to have Tristan join in seconds later. Reluctantly looking away from the blonde, the brunette turned her attention to the nine year olds on her lap.

“Can we go unpack our toys? And our bunk beds? Please Lexa?” They both asked in unison. It was something the pair didn’t do often, but when they did it was scary. Letting them go, Lexa told them not to touch their beds just yet. What would have been her Dad’s job, Lexa now had to put together six beds and any of the furniture they needed to dismantle in the move. She didn’t want her siblings sleeping on their mattresses on the floor but they would have to, it would take a couple weeks to get everything put together.

The group gathered continued to get to know each other with Raven, Octavia, Anya and Ontari forging a fast friendship. Lexa remained quiet as she lost herself in the massive to do list forming in her head. As well as put together most of the furniture she still needed to unpack her room, hope she got help unpacking the communal area’s boxes as well as school. She’d registered and organised everything for herself, Anya, Ontari and Aden who she could drop off without a worry in the morning. Being Army brats, this wasn’t their first new school. For Dax and Tristan however, this was their first new school and Lexa worried about how they’d go. Taking the time to meet their teachers in the morning, the eldest Woods’ wanted to make sure the twins would be ok once she did leave.

“You’re quiet, what’s on your mind?” Clarke asked quietly to Lexa. The blonde had noticed Lexa’s silence and could almost see the cogs turning in her expression. 

“Just thinking about everything I’ve got to do” she chuckled softly. No-one seemed to be paying attention to the pair and Lexa liked it that way. She felt a stronger connection to Clarke than she had ever with anyone else in such a short time. “I’m still getting used to thinking about six people and taking responsibility for them rather than just myself”  
“It’s a lot to take on” Clarke began as she shuffled closer to Lexa so that she could rest her hand on the brunette’s knee. “You’re doing a fantastic job already. You’re only a month in, I’m not surprised you’re still a little overwhelmed by it all” she smiled hoping she was making her friend feel a little better. “You’re not doing this alone remember. You have your brothers and sisters, you’ve got us just across the street and you’ll all make friends here in no time. We’ll all be here by your side”

Closing the distance between their bodies, Lexa leant her head down on Clarke’s shoulder with a soft sigh. With their sides pressed together, they fit together like the perfect pair of gloves. 

“Thank you Clarke”.

“Always Lexa”.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh Abby, wait” Lexa called as she caught the older woman before she left to go home. Abby, Marcus and their children had stayed a little longer and helped get Tristan, Dax and Ontari’s beds all put together before calling it a day. Everyone had work and school in the morning and the Woods’ needed to start unpacking. It would be a weeklong task but with three of the six beds set up, Lexa felt a little less stressed. 

“I can’t even begin to thank you guys for giving up your Sunday help us move in. But I thought as a start, if it’s ok with her and if I’m not overstepping, that Charlotte might like a ride to and from school? I have to take Aden and if it takes a little stress of your morning I’m happy to help” Lexa shrugged. “Plus I may have overheard her tell Aden to be wary of the bus”

Abby sighed softly and it caused immediate panic in the younger girl before her. Lexa feared she’d overstepped and brought up something that really wasn’t any of her business. Ready to back track, Lexa opened her mouth only to be cut off by Abby. “If it’s not too much trouble, it would be fantastic if you could take her” Abby smiled weakly. “As often as I try and take her to school, Charlotte usually gets stuck on the bus and I know what the kids say to her. She’s shy and doesn’t speak up much, she’s an easy target for idiotic, hormonal teenagers”.

“I know the feeling, I was a lot like Charlotte growing up. Especially with an outgoing sister like Anya, I faded into the background a lot. It’s not fun being the kid everyone picks on just for being quiet”. 

“I can’t imagine it is” Abby said with a shake of her head. Of all her kids, she worried most about Charlotte. She had come from a destructive home with her doctor parents becoming addicted to the drugs they should have been giving patients and neglecting their daughter. The thirteen year old didn’t know how to cope in any other way than staying silent and losing herself in her headphones. Abby had tried for the last 4 years to pull Charlotte from her shell with small victories but it was still a long road they were on. 

“It’s no trouble. It’s the least I can do for you after the past two days” Lexa smiled. She was a little taken back when Abby wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. A hug she hadn’t had since her parents were deployed, the pair shared an embrace usually reserved for mothers and their children. It was warm, trusting and full of love and understanding. 

As they stepped back from one another, Abby ran a gentle hand over Lexa’s hair much like she did with Clarke when she was expressing the immense pride she had for her daughter. Assuring the younger girl that Charlotte would be ready to go at 8 the next morning, Abby left the Woods’ home to return to her own.

For the first time that day, Lexa was alone in her house with her siblings but she didn’t feel lonely like she had since her parents passed. She felt safe and connected, something she didn’t think she’d achieve so fast when they moved to Arkadia. Taking a moment for herself, Lexa took a couple deep breaths before starting on the mountain of unpacking they needed to do. 

Maybe she could do this, maybe she could look after her family the way her parents had trusted her to do so. It takes a village and they had already been welcomed into a strong and loving village.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Weeks Later...

“Aden, let’s go!” Lexa called up the stairs as she tapped her fingers on the bannister impatiently. With Dax and Tristan already standing by the door, they were just waiting on Aden. 

All five of Lexa’s younger siblings had been really good over their first two weeks in Arkadia. Anya and Ontari settled into school quickly with Raven and Octavia fast becoming their best friends with Dax and Tristan settling in a lot faster than Lexa had expected and even asked to join the Junior Basketball team. Aden, while doing fine at school, didn’t seem as relaxed as his siblings. He had become close with Charlotte, who had opened up a lot more, but still wasn’t quite his usual bright self. 

Lexa had gotten into the swing of school and parenthood rather easily but it did help that her siblings were being so great. She’d also had help from Clarke who was in most of her classes to catch up to where everyone else was in the syllabus. The only class the pair didn’t share was their 4th period when Clarke disappeared into the Art studio and Lexa spent the hour in her favourite class, Advanced Latin. She had been teased mercilessly by her sisters for her choice of language study but Lexa loved the history and the intricacies of the ancient language. 

When she finally saw Aden’s sneakers emerge at the top of the stairs, Lexa hustled the boys out the door. She called a goodbye to her sisters, trusting they’d be ready and at school on time. Before Titus and Mae were deployed for their last tour, they had surprised Anya with their Uncle Nyko’s old car so that she could take on the responsibility of getting herself and Ontari to school. Lexa would have happily contributed money to her sister’s car only to get away from Anya’s whinging on the trip to school. 

“Good morning Charlotte” Lexa smiled as the thirteen year old walked across the street and straight up to Lexa’s SUV. It had become their routine and an easy one at that. Charlotte was always ready on time and was so polite when she and Aden got out at school. 

“Hi Lexa” she returned with a slight wave and hopped into the car. She was a girl of few words but once she was in the car with Aden, she didn’t seem to stop talking. 

As Lexa threw her backpack in the trunk, she heard her name being called. She turned to see a flustered looking Clarke racing across the street. The blonde flung her backpack into the trunk of Lexa’s car before the brunette had the chance to close it.

“Good morning Clarke”

“Hi” she chuckled breathlessly. “Can I score a ride to school? Marcus has to meet with some new foster families and it’s not a good look showing up on his motorbike. I offered up my car before I realised Bellamy, Octavia and Raven went to school early”.

“Get in”

“Thank you”

The two seniors got into the frost seats of the car and it wasn’t long before they were on the road to school. PS100 was the furthest out of the way so Dax and Tristan were the first to get dropped off before Aden and Charlotte got out at Dante Wallace Middle School. 

The usually constant conversation that happened on the trip to school between Aden and Charlotte was non-existent that morning. Both with their heads down and immersed in their phone screens, the pair didn’t even look at each other. Hoping it was just a disagreement between friends, Lexa didn’t bring it up but instead turned up the radio. 

Beside her in the passenger seat, Clarke had the visor down and was braiding her hair in the mirror. Lexa had to grip the steering wheel a little tighter to distract herself from staring at the blonde. The way Clarke’s slender fingers wound her coconut scented hair through the complex pattern was enough to send Lexa crazy. Thankfully the elementary school was up ahead and Lexa could let out the breath she’d been holding once she pulled up. 

“Bye Lexa, Bye Clarke! Bye Aden, Bye Charlotte” Dax and Tristan called as they pushed past Aden and Charlotte to climb out of the car. 

“Don’t forget the bake sale is on tomorrow. We have to bring cupcakes” Dax told his sister through her open window as he and Tristan pulled on their backpacks.

“Bake sale? Cupcakes?” she questioned. What bake sale? Where was the note about any bake sale?

The twins nodded.

“And when were you going to tell me about this bake sale?”

Dax and Tristan looked at each other before turning back to Lexa with a guilty expression on their faces. Pulling open their backpacks, they both searched to the bottom before Tristan pulled out a very crumpled piece of paper.

“I thought Dax had it…” he sighed as he handed over the note. “Sorry Lex”

Lexa chuckled with a shake of her head. “It’s all good, I’ll bake up a batch of cupcakes with the brightest pink frosting I can make”

“Pink?” They both groaned before turning away from the car and trudging toward the front door.

“Are you really going to make them pink cupcakes?” Clarke laughed. Lexa pulled back out onto the road and began the short journey to their next destination. 

“As obnoxiously pink as I can get them” the brunette smirked. If those boys were going to forget to give her the note about the bake sale, she was going to make them as embarrassing as she could. Maybe she’ll add some flowers and sparkles to really take it over the top.

“Cruel… but genius” the blonde giggled as she imagined the twins faces walking into school with Lexa’s cupcakes. “You’re getting the hang of the ‘parent’ thing”.

“Most of the time” she shrugged and gestured toward the silent teenagers in the back seat. Lexa made a note to explain that to Clarke once they were alone in the car. 

By the time they got to school, Lexa had filled Clarke in about the unusual silence between their brother and sister. Assuring her that everything was ok, Clarke knew there were days where Charlotte closed herself off to everyone. Maybe it was just one of those days. Lexa still worried about the pair, especially Aden. She always worried about her brother but more so now that she was the parent figure.

Clarke and Lexa made their way through the halls to their first period class together, one of the many that they sat by each other’s side in. What started out as Clarke simply sharing her textbook until Lexa could get her own, turned into the pair being inseparable. 

As the pair walked toward their 3rd period English Literature class, they stopped by Clarke’s locker. The comfortable silence they’d fallen into was broken by the ringing of Lexa’s cell. Pulling it from her bag, she grimaced at the number lighting her screen and answered quickly. 

“Hello?... This is Lexa Woods” the brunette spoke as she leant against the locker next to Clarke’s. The blonde pulled the books she needed for English Literature out of her locker while keeping a watchful eye on her friend. By the worried expression across her features, Lexa wasn’t getting good news. 

“Aden did what?”

Clarke’s head shot up from her backpack at the sound of Lexa’s exclamation. Reaching out toward her friend, the blonde connected their hands and squeezed gently. She ignored the tingling feeling shooting up from their joined hands and how her heartbeat thumped faster in her chest. Her focus had to been on whatever was upsetting Lexa. 

After a few more moments and plenty of ‘yes, I understand’, Lexa hung up her cell and shook her head. “Aden broke a kid’s nose at school today”.

“He did what?”

“The school nurse thinks his hand is broken and so I’ve got to take him to the emergency room” Lexa sighed “Oh and he’s suspended for three days”

Clarke couldn’t comprehend what Lexa was telling her. This wasn’t like the Aden she’d come to know, he was such a sweet and caring boy. “Did the school say why he did it?”

The brunette shook her head. Aden refused to talk to anyone which only got him more punishment than he probably deserved. 

“Then go, find out what happened with Aden and get him to the hospital”

“The twins…” Lexa sighed. She couldn’t just drop everything to focus solely on Aden, she had the rest of the family to think about. 

“I’ll organise Anya to pick them up from school” Clarke offered.

“Charlotte…”

“Bellamy will pick her up”

The brunette nodded as Clarke lifted those weights off her shoulders. With their hands still connected, Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand gently. She could get used to the feeling of their hands fitting together perfectly. 

“Thank you Clarke”

“Always. Now go” the blonde chuckled. Watching Lexa head for the door, Clarke knew she needed to talk to Lexa about whatever it was going on between them. It had been two weeks of brushes of fingertips, shy smiles and blushes rising on their cheeks and Clarke only hoped Lexa wanted something more. She would wait though, til everything was sorted with Aden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Do you want to tell me what happened at school today?” Lexa asked Aden for the third time that afternoon. Sitting on the cold, hard chairs of the Arkadia General Emergency Room, the pair were waiting for a doctor to see to Aden’s broken hand and split lip. Lexa had tried to get her brother to talk while at school but the thirteen year old wouldn’t budge. The Principal had to treat this as an unprovoked incident and punish Aden accordingly. 

Aden shook his head like he had every other time Lexa had asked the same question.

“Come on Aden. You didn’t just break that kid’s nose for the fun of it” she sighed “That’s not you”. Graced with another shrug from her brother, Lexa was starting to get frustrated. “Talk to me Aden!”

“He got what he deserved” he mumbled. With a nudge from his sister, he was urged to speak up. “Emerson has been picking on Charlotte since like last summer. He’s a jerk and he talks a lot of crap. He thinks he’s untouchable”

“Is that why you and Charlotte weren’t talking to each other this morning?”

He nodded. “I thought she should talk to her Mom or a teacher but she wouldn’t. He says some really bad stuff Lex. It’s not right”

“Did something different happen today?”

Aden was quiet for a moment. Running his fingertips over the swelling and bruises that were developing on his other hand, he took a deep breath. “He said that no one would love her because she’s a foster kid. Then he pushed her. I just snapped… I’m sorry”.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her little brother’s shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug. She knew Aden wouldn’t have hit that kid for no good reason and being the sweet and protective kid he was, he was just defending his friend. He was going to serve his punishment because what he did was wrong but Lexa had to commend him on why he did it. It was a little bit of the old Aden coming back, the passionate, caring and determined kid they all knew and loved. 

“Aden Woods?” a nurse called from behind a clipboard. Standing up, Lexa and Aden followed the nurse through to an exam room to finally get his hand looked at. 

Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, Lexa pulled out her cell phone to check any messages while they waited for the doctor. Opening up a message from Clarke, a bright smile split across her cheeks. She had sent the brunette a photo of her kitchen that looked more like a disaster zone than a kitchen. After organising the twins to be picked up, Clarke bought what they needed for cupcakes from the supermarket and got the nine year olds to help her bake. She even had pink frosting and flowers ready to go.


	4. I had a little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need a little help

Unlocking the front door, Lexa followed Aden into the quiet house. The only movement and sound was coming from the kitchen. Lexa ushered Aden up the stairs and off to bed. The thirteen year old’s hand was in a cast, his lip had been sewn up and he was on enough painkillers to knock him out til tomorrow. Waiting until she saw Aden make it into his room, Lexa then headed for the kitchen to a sight she was not expecting.

“Hey” she smiled as she leant on the door frame watching Clarke. The blonde was alone in the kitchen with what looked like six dozen cupcakes on the bench in front of her. She was almost finished frosting them all in the brightest pink buttercream Lexa had ever seen. 

“Hey! How did everything go with Aden?”

“Two broken metacarpals and three stitches in his lip” the brunette sighed as she took a seat at the bench. Picking up a cupcake, she swiped her finger across the frosting before licking it off. “A kid named Emerson was bullying Charlotte and today he pushed her so Aden pushed back”

“The whole Emerson family are horrible. We know about Carl and Mom has talked to the school but they haven’t done all that much” the blonde said defeated as she put down the piping bag. Moving around the kitchen island, she sat down beside Lexa who was picking apart her cupcake. “Aden’s a sweet kid for sticking up for her, although violence wasn’t the best solution”.

“That’s Aden for you and no it wasn’t. Maybe I need to get him back into his martial arts. I’d rather he fights a kid in a controlled environment” Lexa chuckled. Abandoning her now destroyed cupcake, she wiped her hands on a towel. “Thank you for baking all these cupcakes, you really didn’t need to”  
Clarke shrugged “Dax and Tristan were a big help until I pulled out the pink frosting” she chuckled “And I figured it was one less stressful thing for you. You’ve had your fill for the day”

“Thank you”

Turning in her chair to face Clarke, Lexa was amazed by the woman sitting in front of her. She could easily stare at her dishevelled hair, icing sugar covered shirt and tired smile forever. Lexa hoped that the smile on Clarke’s beautiful face meant that she was feeling the attraction and connection the pair shared. From the moment they met, there was just something that sparked between them. If Lexa didn’t share her feelings with Clarke now, she feared she’d never get the chance. While she now had to think of six people, she couldn’t push her own feelings to the side all the time.

Reaching out into the space between them, Lexa boldly took Clarke’s hand in her own. “Permitting there’s no trips to the hospital or major incidents tomorrow, would you like to grab some dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Like a date?” the blonde asked a little surprised, a date proposal was a little left of field from cupcakes.

“Or as friends, or not at all I mean we can just ignore that I even asked you out on a date. I don’t even know if you are, y’know or whatever. I mean, I didn’t assume or I sort of did but we don’t even need to go anywhere” Lexa rambled as her nerves got the better of her. She made the decision to ask Clarke out before she could talk herself out of it and now she worried that she was making a complete fool of herself.

“Lexa” Clarke smiled and waited til Lexa stopped to take a breath. “I’d love to go out with you tomorrow night… on a date”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

Lexa let out a deep breath she had nervously been holding “Great”

Like so many times before, the moment the pair were sharing just staring into each other’s eyes was interrupted by one of Lexa’s siblings. Calling weakly from his room, Aden repeated Lexa’s name until Ontari yelled it a little louder. 

“I better check on him” she chuckled and reluctantly let go of Clarke’s hand. 

“I might head home, if you’re ok to finish the cupcakes?”

“Of course, thank you for baking and frosting all of these. The boys will be a hit at school tomorrow” the brunette chuckled as she reached up to swipe icing sugar off Clarke’s cheek. Replacing her fingers with her lips, she kissed Clarke softly on the cheek before making her way to the stairs. “How about 7 tomorrow night?”

“Perfect, see you then Lex” Clarke smiled and watched Lexa race up the stairs as Aden called out again. Letting herself out, the blonde was on Cloud 9 as she walked across the street home. She never expected Lexa to beat her to the punch and ask her out first but Clarke wasn’t upset at all. She was going out on a date with the girl who had captivated her mind the second she opened her front door. Like she was floating through the house, Clarke found herself in the living room and sat herself down next to Abby. 

“You smell like fairy floss” Abby chuckled as she looked up from the patient files in her lap. Pulling off her glasses, she got a good look at her daughter’s carefree smile and frosting stained shirt. “Everything ok there bug?”

“Hmmm?” Clarke responded as her little bubble burst. “I have a date tomorrow night”

“Oh?” 

“With Lexa”

“Damn” the brunette sighed. Met with a shocked expression from her daughter, Abby could only laugh. “I owe Charlotte 10 bucks. I thought it would take at least a month or two before you guys came to your senses”.

“Mom!”

“Oh come on, I’m not blind. I see the way you two look at each other”

Clarke pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face as a fierce blush rose in her cheeks. She thought that their captured smiles and shy touches had been subtle but apparently not. Peering over at her Mom, Clarke soon mirrored Abby’s bright smile.

“I’m happy for you girls. I think you’re both what each other needs right now” Abby smiled and placed a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t be your mother if I didn’t tell you to be careful though. Don’t rush into anything neither of you are ready for ok?”

Clarke nodded. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Aden on suspension and her off school as well, Lexa was able to really embarrass the twins for their bake sale the next morning. Complaining from the second Lexa woke him, Aden wasn’t going to spend his 3 day suspension (including the weekend) relaxing at home. He was still being punished which meant he was by Lexa’s side the entire day. 

Lexa piled the boys in the car each with a box of bright pink cupcakes in their lap. Dax and Tristan grumbled the whole way to school about the colour but there was nothing they could do to change it. Lexa now understood the feeling behind their mother’s smug look when she enforced a creative punishment on her kids. 

Pulling into the school parking lot, Lexa followed the three boys through to PS100’s gym. They passed mothers and fathers in the hall with armfuls of cupcakes, cookies and pastries. If it wasn’t for Clarke, their cupcakes wouldn’t have been up to par with some of these parents. Some of these baked goods looked professionally done. As they made their way into the gym, Dax and Tristan raced off toward their class’ table. Dropping their boxes on the table, the twins ran off to play with their friends a few yards away.

“Ok bye guys” Lexa chuckled more to herself than anyone as she watched them go. She wasn’t surprised though, neither of the twins wanted to be seen with their cupcakes. 

“Just because there’s two of them doesn’t mean you had to bake twice the cupcakes” a voice laughed from behind them. Turning around, Lexa saw the bright smile of the twins’ teacher Miss Trader. The young blonde woman looked like she was fresh out of college and still excited about spending every day with rambunctious nine year olds. 

“We cook for armies in our neighbourhood” the eldest Woods shrugged. She didn’t want to admit that she hadn’t actually baked the cupcakes, not at the first bake sale at least. 

“They’d only get eaten in our house, they’re better off here”. 

“Well the PTA thanks you for your contribution” she rhymed off for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning. It was the tag line any time someone dropped off baked goods. 

“Uh you’re welcome Miss Trader”

“Please call me Niylah”

Lexa nodded before she started pulling the cupcakes from their boxes and setting them up on the table. It seemed to be what the other parents were doing, if they weren’t already scoping out the other tables. It seemed like a big competition between each classroom. 

“They’re very pink” Niylah laughed.

“Punishment for the twins not telling me about the bake sale til yesterday” Lexa shrugged. Even if she got more notice next time, Lexa would probably colour them pink again just for fun. 

“Yesterday? I gave them that note two weeks ago!” the young teacher shook her head in shock. “I would have looked the other way if you hadn’t brought anything. You guys are still new to the school and the area”

“I may have had a little help. We had a rough day yesterday” Tilting her head toward Aden who was sitting against the wall nearby with a book in his lap, Lexa hoped the cast and split lip was enough explanation for the young teacher.

“You really didn’t need to bring anything then” Niylah laughed “I hope your brothers and sisters know how lucky they are to have you Lexa”

Lexa and Aden stayed at the elementary school for another hour helping out at the bake sale. Clarke’s cupcakes were a hit among the PTA Moms and Lexa made the effort to get to know a couple mothers of the twins’ friends. With birthday parties and play dates inevitable, she knew the best ‘parent’ thing to do was make friends with the other parents. 

By the time Lexa returned to the school to pick the boys up that afternoon, Dax and Tristan were beyond proud of the pink cupcakes. They had been a hit with their friends and had been the best seller. Their class got a pizza party later in the week for selling the most in the bake sale and the twins were determined that it was all because of Clarke’s cupcakes.

“Can Clarke come over tonight so we can tell her all about it?” Dax asked as he bounced in his seat. The twins wanted to thank her for making all those cupcakes and getting them their pizza party. 

“Not tonight bud” Lexa apologised. “She’s going out tonight”

“How would you know?”

“Because I’m taking her out on a date”. Lexa hadn’t really discussed her sexuality with her youngest brothers and didn’t know their opinion on the matter. While they’d only been 7 years old when she was with Costia, Lexa didn’t bring her ex-girlfriend around her home all that much. Costia wasn’t an Army brat like Lexa was and didn’t have as many expectations and rules in place like Lexa did. 

“Ok cool”

“Have fun”

A little unsure how to react, Lexa was just happy that the boys had no objections. She valued what her brothers and sisters thought and now that she was responsible for them all, she valued it even more. 

Pulling up in their driveway, Lexa’s nerves for tonight started to surface. It started with a tingling in the tips of her fingers with her heartbeat speeding up next. Now that she was home and needed to think about getting ready for her date, she was nervous. 

Making her way inside, she let the boys go and watch TV. They could tackle their homework on the weekend. She went through to the kitchen with the intention to put something on for dinner. Lexa’s plan was to have dinner sorted for the others but with all the nervous energy coursing through her, she’d rather leave money for pizza. Sometimes it was better to be the sister and treat pizza than be the parent and insist her siblings ate proper meals. 

Lexa took a seat on the stool by the island and pulled out her cell as it buzzed.

**Clarke: Any major incidents or hospital visits today?**

The brunette couldn’t help but smile. A message like that from Clarke should have made her even more nervous but it surprisingly calmed her down. 

**Lexa: No major incidents or hospital visits. Although I’m leaving Anya in charge tonight so I can’t rule anything out just yet.**

**Clarke: I’ll make sure Mom had 911 dialled at the ready just in case.**

**Lexa: Good idea!**

**Clarke: Speaking of us going out tonight… Any clues on the destination? I don’t know what to wear.**

Lexa just wanted to hit the ‘call’ button and talk to Clarke but she knew she’d ruin the surprise. The brunette may be new in town but she’d enlisted the help of friends like Bellamy and her Latin group partner Echo to find the perfect place to take Clarke that night. 

**Lexa: Just casual, comfortable and warm!**

**Clarke: That’s not very helpful Lex…**

**Lexa: It’s a surprise…**

**Clarke: How did you even plan this in a day?**

**Lexa: Magic?**

**Clarke: Magic?**

**Lexa: Ok I had a little help. It’s still a surprise. See you in a couple hours x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Lexa is taking Clarke on their date?
> 
> Thank you for all the great feedback for this story. I really love to hear your thoughts on each chapter.


	5. First of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's first date.  
> You'll need a dentist after all this sweetness!

Lexa jogged down the stairs pulling at the bottom of her burgundy and black stripe sweater for the fifth time in as many minutes. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed four brunette ponytails and messy buns on the couch. With them all facing the tv, Lexa couldn’t pick out which of them were her sisters.

“Anya? Ontari?”

Two hands raised from either end of the couch with a slight wave.

“Raven? Octavia?”

The other two heads responded with a wave as well. At least Lexa now knew who had their feet up on the coffee table and who would be eating all their food tonight. Making her way over to the couch, she wasn’t surprised to see two big bowls of popcorn sitting between the four girls.

“Are you girls even going to be hungry for dinner?” she chuckled.

“Depends what you’re cookin’ Lex” Octavia smiled brightly and looked up at Lexa. It wasn’t the first night that Octavia in particular had joined them at the dinner table, especially if it was Bellamy’s turn to cook. 

“I’m not cooking anything, I’m going out. You can all fight it out about what to order” she chuckled and pulled the money she’d set aside out of her pocket. Setting it on the arm of the couch, Anya snatched it quickly and put it in her pocket. With a smirk, the 17 year old felt a flood of power as it was now her in charge for the night. Lexa was only leaving the kids alone in Anya’s care because Ontari was there and Abby was on speed dial in case something went wrong. 

“Take out is still better than Bellamy’s stir fry” Octavia chuckled with a shrug. “Where are you going anyway?”

Before Lexa could speak Ontari piped up. “Lexa and Clarke are going out on a date” she sung happily. Most of her happiness was spurred by the $20 in her possession after winning the bet with Anya. 

“You are?” Octavia gasped. “Dammit!”

Lexa sighed, her nerves bubbling up again. 

“I owe Bell, 10 bucks”

“What?” Lexa burst. “You bet on us?”

“I said it would take three months for you two to finally get together, I was betting on the slow burn” the young brunette sighed with a shake of her head. “Bell said it would be 3 weeks at the least”

“Hey! Me too!” Ontari chuckled and pulled her $20 from her pocket and waved it “Anya had 6 weeks”

“You should have just all pooled together, got everyone involved” Lexa grumbled and snatched her worn leather jacket from the bannister and pulled it on. Grabbing her black scarf, she wrapped it around her neck a couple times. Irritated was not how she wanted to start her date with Clarke so Lexa took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. She was going to leave her family and the drama at home and just dedicate this night to Clarke.

Lexa checked her reflection in the mirror by the door and shook her hand through her curls to fluff them a little. She hoped that she had gotten the casual but warm look across with her black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, Converse high tops, burgundy and black stripe sweater, worn leather jacket and scarf. She had made sure that her sweater was warm enough in the case Clarke got cold and Lexa graciously gave up her jacket. 

Checking her makeup one last time, Lexa headed for the door throwing a quick goodbye over her shoulder. Anya knew the rules for the night; the boys in bed by 10, no parties and no reason to call the police. Pulling the door open, Lexa was startled to see Clarke about to knock.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“I was coming over to get you” the brunette chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 

“We didn’t decide on where we were meeting or picking up and I was ready so I just thought…” Clarke stammered, her nerves getting the better of her too.

“Oh my god just go!” Anya yelled from the living room. All four girls were ready to gag listening to their sister’s stumble over their words. They were happy that Clarke and Lexa were finally going on a date but not if it was going to take this long just to get out the door.

“Going” Lexa called back rolling her eyes. With an apologetic smile, Lexa stepped out the door and shut it behind her. “Sorry”.

“Forget about them, tonight is about us” Clarke smiled before she stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek. As she stepped back, the pair were both blushing. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going tonight?”

The brunette shook her head with a sly smile “You’re perfectly dressed for it if that helps” she chuckled and took in Clarke’s Converse sneakers, jeans, white long sleeve top, grey sleeveless hoodie jacket and navy scarf. Her hair was up in an effortless looking messy bun that probably took half an hour to perfect and to Lexa, she did look perfect.

“Perfectly dressed for what?” Clarke prompted one more time. 

Lexa shook her head again, took Clarke’s hand in her own and led her to the car. The chivalrous woman that she was, opened the door for her date before rounding the car and getting in herself. She pulled out of the driveway and rolled her eyes slightly at the sight of hers and Clarke’s sisters peering out the window at them. As the pair settled into the drive with the radio playing softly, they also settled into an easy conversation. Steering clear of topics like their families, the girls talked about vacations they took as kids, books they have read a million times and some of their favourite places in the world. 

Clarke talked about a hiking trail on the outskirts of Arkadia where she used to go with her parents. Lined with wildflowers, the path emerged to a breathtaking view over Arkadia and out toward the Mount Weather ranges. The blonde made a mental note to take Lexa there when the weather started to warm up, maybe even bring their families for a camp out.

Lexa told Clarke about an Army base in South Italy that her parents were stationed at when the twins were only 2 years old. She talked about the local women who thought all three boys were just darling and their Nonna’s who fed them some of the most amazing food they’d ever tasted. Some of the photos from their time there were among the collage that took up most of Lexa’s bedroom wall. 

Their destination went unspoken about for most of the trip until they became to climb higher above their little town. Driving through the hills, they could see glimpses of Arkadia through the trees. 

“Toto, I don’t think we’re in Arkadia anymore” Clarke chuckled as she watched Lexa. The moonlight that brightened as they drove away from town bounced off Lexa’s sharp cheekbones and jawline. Inspired, Clarke wished she had her sketchbook handy to draw Lexa in this light.

Lexa remained silent as Clarke baited her for their destination once again. She couldn’t hold back the grin with every incorrect guess Clarke made. 

“Come on Lex…” the blonde pouted and batted her eyelashes. If that didn’t crack Lexa, she didn’t know what would. Thankfully for Lexa, they’d arrived at the turn off and the bright blue sign gave away their location. “Trikru?” Clarke pondered.

Driving further into town, they saw the lights brighten as they drove closer to their true destination. Clarke simply watched in awe at the fairy lights lining the streets and became intoxicated by the smell of food trucks. Lexa found a parking space down a side street and stepped out of the car. As she rounded the car to meet Clarke, their hands instantly joined, their fingers linking. It felt natural as they fell into step with one another.

“Lexa” Clarke gasped softly as they walked down the main street of the small town. Lining the street were stalls full of handcrafted jewellery, decorations and crafts, local artists showing their latest works and farmers from the surrounding area showcasing their produce. “How did you find this place?”

“We passed through here the day we moved from Polis. There was a sign in the café saying there were night markets every Friday night. I thought you’d like it”

“I love it”

“Plus Bellamy may have mentioned your love for food trucks”

Clarke smiled brightly with a slight shrug “Better food than most restaurants”

Pulling the brunette along, Clarke was so excited to see every stall and try something from every truck. Lexa, who would have passed through the stalls with a quick scan, stayed by Clarke’s side as she took in every little thing. Enjoying watching Clarke’s eyes light up at each new discovery, Lexa knew she would never be able to top this date. 

“I think Ontari would love that” Clarke spoke up as she leant over Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette had stopped to look at a stall of handcrafted jewellery and had picked up a necklace that looked like something her youngest sister would wear.

“How did you know it would be for her?” Lexa chuckled amazed at how Clarke knew.

“She’s very similar to Octavia and I saw that her birthday was coming up on your very bright calendar on the fridge” she smiled and gently bumped her shoulder into Lexa’s. “Plus you won’t even question buying something for the kids but if it was for yourself, you’d weigh up the pros and cons”

“I’ve always been like that” she shrugged and turned to Clarke “Even before Mom and Dad passed, I wouldn’t think twice about buying a present or paying for something for any of them. Now that I am the ‘parent’, I get what they need before I think of myself”

With a smile, Clarke pressed the palm of her hand to Lexa’s cheek gently. As her tan skins flushed, Clarke’s thumb brushed back and forth. “You’re amazing and you’ve done a fantastic job being the ‘parent’ but you have to take a second for yourself every once in a while”

Lexa leant into Clarke’s touch slightly as she took in what Clarke was saying. It wasn’t the first time the 18 year old had been told to take time for herself, her Mom used to say it all the time. No matter how many times Lexa had heard it, she never listened until Clarke said it. Lexa had spent so long putting the welfare and happiness of her family over her own that she didn’t know how to step away, how to create her own happiness. The blonde standing before her made Lexa feel like she could take the time for herself, take the time to be happy and to love Clarke. 

“Maybe you can help me with that” the brunette smiled and turned her face so she could press a quick kiss to Clarke’s palm. She didn’t want their first kiss to be in front of this stall so Lexa took her hand once again, linking their fingers. 

“Happily” Clarke stepped closer to Lexa so their sides pressed together. “Although, I think you should get that necklace for Ontari’s birthday”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You have a little…” Lexa laughed as she pointed to the little green drip of guacamole sliding down Clarke’s chin. Watching the blonde tip her head back and stick her tongue out to try and lick up the drip, Lexa couldn’t hold in her laughter. Finally grabbing a napkin from the table between them, she quickly wiped it off before it fell onto Clarke’s white top. 

“Thank you” she giggled and took the napkin from Lexa. They were on their last course for the night with their used plates littering the table between them. Starting with dessert first as per Clarke’s request they ate donuts piled high with cotton candy and toasted marshmallows, apple pie and tiramisu flavoured ice cream, gourmet grilled cheese sandwiches and now sharing a bowl of nachos dripping with cheese and guacamole. They had eaten more than they should have but they’d spent the meal laughing and enjoying their time together.

“I don’t think I can eat another mouthful” Lexa sighed as she wiped her hands on a napkin and set it down on the pile of empty plates. She was surprised at the amount they’d ordered and more surprised that they managed to finish it all. Neither had any anxiety about eating so much in front of the other, they were too busy enjoying it all.

“Not even another one of those donuts?” Clarke chuckled and began to pack up their empty packaging. Piled on top of each other, it didn’t look so much. 

“Maybe in a week. I don’t think my arteries could handle another one so soon”

“We’ll just have to come back next Friday night” the blonde suggested as she reached across the small table and took Lexa’s hand in her own. “I think we need another date just to try the other food trucks”

Lifting their hands, Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s knuckles. “We can come back every Friday night if that’s what you’d like”

“If I’m here with you, I couldn’t think of anything better” 

Leaning across the small table, Clarke pulled slightly on Lexa’s hand to entice the brunette to close the distance between them. It didn’t take much to get Lexa to press her lips softly against Clarke’s. Soft, sweet and over far too soon, it was more than either of them had expected from their first kiss together. 

Clarke placed her other hand to Lexa’s cheek and the iciness of her fingers shocked the brunette slightly.

“Your hand is cold” she laughed and leant into Clarke’s touch as she acclimatised. Rubbing her free hand up and down the blonde’s bicep, she felt the goose bumps through her thin shirt. Lexa began to slide her jacket from her shoulders only to have Clarke push it back up.

“As sweet as you are and as much as I want to stay, the car’s heater sounds so very appealing” 

With a nod, Lexa packed up their empty packaging and made the trip across the little makeshift dining area to dispose of it all. Clarke waited by their table and smiled politely as an older lady stepped into her view.

“If you don’t mind me saying” she began with a bright smile “You and our girlfriend make a lovely couple”

Stumbling over her words to try and explain to the woman that Lexa’s wasn’t her girlfriend… yet. She simply thanked her with an equally bright expression. Watching the lady, who appeared to be a local by the way she fit so well into the environment, walk away, Clarke saw her pass Lexa and give her a slight nod.

“Who was that?” Lexa asked with a chuckle.

“Just someone who thought my girlfriend and I were a lovely couple…”

“Girlfriend, huh?” The brunette couldn’t hide her smile at the thought of calling Clarke her girlfriend. “And would I be so forward to ask if you’d do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?”

Capturing Lexa’s lips in a searing kiss, Clarke let the world around them drop away. Her only focus was the beautiful young woman in front of her and the future they were going to share.

“You don’t even need to ask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!


	6. Parental Supervision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay with this one

Clarke pottered around in her locker in the hope of hiding her anxiety. The blonde kept looking down the hall waiting for a certain young woman. Straightening her science books for the third time, she jumped at the sound of her sister’s voice.

“Will you chill? Lexa usually cuts it pretty fine, she’ll be here” Raven sighed as she leant against the locker by Clarke’s. Facing the hall, she could see if Lexa was coming while Clarke was now turned away.

Now that’s Aden’s suspension had been lifted, so had Lexa’s. She sat down all five of her siblings and warned of terrible, horrible things if any of them were to get suspended again. In her senior year, Lexa couldn’t afford to take time off to supervise their punishments. Aden promised not to punch anyone no matter what they said or did and Lexa knew he meant his promise. 

Clarke was happy to have her back at school but also a little anxious.

“I know” Clarke spoke softly “That’s not calming…”

“Is she that bad of a kisser?” Raven gasped a little bit too dramatically. Slapping her sister’s shoulder, Clarke checked over her shoulder to see if Lexa had arrived.

“She’s an amazing kisser and if you repeat that to anyone I will hit you in the hip with my old hockey stick” The daggers thrown toward her, Raven knew her sister was completely serious about her threat. In their years together, they’d come close to acting out their threats but never actually did. Clarke and Raven always managed to hug it out before it got violent. That didn’t dampen the severity of Clarke’s current threat.

“Then why the jitters Griff?”

Clarke sighed knowing this would sound stupid. “She’s been my girlfriend for all of 4 days so I don’t know what she wants to do at school, does she want to keep it all a secret? I mean, we haven’t even spent time with her family so I don’t know how they feel about us. I just want to hold her hand and not worry about what other people think but all I can worry about is what other people think… especially her”

Raven understood where Clarke was coming from but she also knew that Lexa would probably do just about anything Clarke asked. Lexa wasn’t the kind of girl to jump into anything on an impulse especially if it affected her family. She wasn’t going to walk into that school without having thought all of this through. 

A bright smile graced Raven’s expression as the brunette in question came to stand behind her girlfriend. “Maybe you should ask her?”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand causing the blonde to jump with a soft squeal. Turning to see her girlfriend, the blonde instantly calmed. 

“Well I’m just gonna go… not that you two care” Raven laughed with an eye roll at the pair who only had eyes for each other.

“Bye Raven”

“Yep, bye” Clarke said quickly, her eyes not leaving Lexa. Squeezing her hand, she bravely stepped closer to her girlfriend. “Welcome back”

“Thanks” the brunette chuckled. “I was going crazy sitting at home. At least I got caught up on the laundry… that’ll last a week maybe?”

“Super Mom in the making”

“Hardly” Lexa’s face fell which made the blonde feel instantly guilty. She didn’t think her ‘Mom’ comment would strike such a chord. “I got a call from the Mom of one of Ontari’s friends last night. She and a couple other Moms aren’t comfortable with their girls staying the night on Saturday if I’m the only one supervising” she sighed. 

“That’s hardly fair, you’re the legal guardian for those kids. How can you not be a responsible supervisor?”

“I understand their hesitation, I wouldn’t want Ontari going to a birthday party with an 18 year old I didn’t know supervising. I just don’t know how to tell Ontari. It’s her 16th birthday. I don’t want to ruin it”

The bell for their first class echoed loudly through the hall and Clarke shut her locker door. “We’ll figure something out. Even if we do a backyard camp out or something”

Checking the hall to see that no-one was paying them any attention, Lexa pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips. Before the blonde even had the chance to react, her girlfriend had stepped back. Lexa could get used to Clarke using the word ‘we’.

With their hands still clasped the pair began their short journey to their first class. On the outside it seemed no different to how they went to class together every day before this except for their joined hands of course. On the inside, both girls were on Cloud 9 and the doubts and worries they both had fell away for the moment. Their anxieties could resurface when their Calculus class was over.

The couple walked into their Calculus class and were met with the sound of retching. “Get a room you two. Someone get me a bucket!” Bellamy bellowed as dramatically reached out to the people sitting around him. 

Slapping him across the head as she walked past, Clarke smiled proudly as she and Lexa sat down behind Bellamy. “You’re an ass Bell”

“And you’re getting ass” he shot back quickly but in return the slap came from Lexa. She may be the ‘ass’ in question but she wouldn’t let her girlfriend be spoken to like that. 

“Uhm ow?” he groaned rubbing both his shoulder and his head. “You two lovebirds are violent”

“Don’t be a jerk and we won’t be” Lexa smirked. The shaggy haired boy glared playfully at his friend. He was happy for his sister and her now girlfriend, it was about time they finally got together. He wanted them to get together on the first day after those longing looks and shy smiles. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bellamy didn’t let up on his sister and her girlfriend in their other shared classes that morning. It was their first day at school as a couple and he was enjoying giving them hell. Their sweet relief and greatest let down came as they split for their 4th period class. Clarke got to lose herself in her art while Lexa disappeared into a different language. 

By the time they reached their lunch period, both girls wanted to find new friends. Echo who had witnessed a lot of Bellamy’s taunting earlier in the day, continued in Lexa’s Latin class. Teasing in Latin was more annoying than it was in English. As for Clarke, her friend since Kindergarten Jasper was so excited for her that he didn’t stop rambling for the hour. 

Clarke and Lexa gravitated toward each other for some relief from their friends. The blonde’s head dropped to her girlfriend’s shoulder as Bellamy, Echo, Jasper and Monty sat down around them. 

“They’ll stop tomorrow” Lexa soothed her girlfriend and ran her hand across Clarke’s knee. “I hope”

“Bellamy’s room is next door to mine, it’ll never stop” Clarke sighed and shot her brother a glare.

Echo nudged Bellamy with a laugh “Better invest in some noise cancelling headphones, man. Who knows what you’ll hear from these two” she laughed and soon Jasper and Monty joined her. Bellamy on the other hand lost all the colour in his face and looked as though he would be sick.

Lexa kicked her foot out under the table and caught Echo square in the knee. The brunette smirked at her friend’s pained expression. Clarke buried her face in her hands and hoped this was all a dream.

“Ok ok you can all stop now” Lexa chuckled before she turned to Bellamy with a sly smile. It was payback time “But Bell, we’ll warn you when you need to invest in those headphones… and maybe some sound proofing for the adjoining wall”

“Lexa!” Clarke’s face exploded with heat as she comprehended what her girlfriend had said. She and her brother both groaned loudly as the rest of the group erupted with laughter. If you can’t beat them or shut them up then you just have to join them. 

The quips from their friends died out over their lunch period and they all told the couple how happy they were for the both of them. The joking was bearable when their friends were so supportive. Lexa particularly couldn’t have asked for anything better especially still being so new to the school and these people. 

“While I’m not usually the biggest fan of Pike’s European History class but today, it’s my favourite class” Clarke chuckled once she and Lexa had split from their friends at the end of their lunch period.

“No Bellamy, Echo, Monty or Jasper?”

“Exactly”

“They mean well” Lexa smiled “I don’t think we’ve even heard the worst of it yet”

Clarke’s eyes widened “Who could be worse?”

And by pure luck, the two people she had in mind along came skipping toward them.

“Meet Exhibit A and Exhibit B”

Ontari and Octavia stopped in front of the couple with matching bright smiles on their faces. Lexa and Clarke both knew from experience with their younger sisters that this duo were up to something. They often passed the younger girls in the hall at this time as they went to their own lunch period.

“We have a solution to the problem” Ontari announced. Before Lexa could respond she continued. “Emori told me what her Mom called you about so I’ll let it slide that you didn’t tell me”

Lexa had to hold back a laugh at her sister’s pointed look and gestured for her to continue.

“And I may have mentioned your recent relationship development and apparently the Griffin’s hold a lot of power in this town”

“What are you getting at Tari?” Lexa sighed silently wishing her sister to get the hell on with it. 

“Emori’s Mom works with Abby at the hospital and they’re obviously friends. I floated a suggestion and Emori texted her Mom. If Abby or Marcus could check in through the night,   
Emori’s Mom would be more inclined to let her and the others stay…” The almost sixteen year old told her sister with a hopeful smile. It was short lived with Lexa not reacting the way Ontari had hoped.

“You can’t promise that Abby or Marcus could do that without asking first, they could be working” 

“Actually” Octavia and Clarke spoke at the same time. Laughing, Octavia let her sister continue “Mom is working but Marcus will be home. He and Bellamy were talking about a Star Wars marathon?”

“Snore!” Octavia groaned.

“He wouldn’t mind?” Lexa asked her girlfriend softly. It could be the solution to the issue but it would be a lot to ask. She didn’t want to ask for so much help but if it gave Ontari the birthday she’d hoped for…

“Any opportunity to make sure Octavia is behaving herself and not tearing your place apart” Clarke laughed when she get no objection from her sister. “I could come over and help if you’d like?” she offered to her girlfriend hopefully. It was probably far too soon to spend the night together but it wasn’t like they’d do anything with a bunch of sixteen year old’s in the house.

“I’d like that a lot” the brunette smiled. She’d appreciate the help but really, any excuse to spend time with Clarke.

“I’m already regretting this” Ontari sighed “They’re gonna be all mushy…”

Octavia pretended to heave much like her brother did earlier “Someone get me a bucket”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Exhibit A and Exhibit B” Lexa laughed as her point was made so effortlessly. They just needed to add Raven and Anya to the mix and hell really was a possibility. “Let me talk to Marcus and Emori’s Mom before you make any promises to your friends”

Ontari scoffed “You sound so much like Mom it’s scary”

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

“Of course you would. Let’s go to lunch before she starts giving me chores to do” the younger Woods pulled Octavia along and toward the cafeteria. 

“Super Mom in the making” Clarke smiled and nudged her girlfriend gently. “Problem solved”

“Almost. I have to make the Mom calls first”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren't Clexa a tad adorable?!
> 
> The question for you guys is, how do you feel about time jumps? I'm feeling one coming along soon...


	7. Hopes of Christmases yet to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, skip and a jump and it's Christmas time. Some questions needed to be answered so I hope the answers are all here...

If Lexa could survive Ontari’s birthday with 8 hyped up on sugar and pizza 16 year old’s up talking all night, the twins barricading their bedroom door with pillows just to drown out the sound, and Clarke by her side all night then she could probably survive the apocalypse. Thankfully, she’d shipped Anya and Aden off to the Griffin’s to spend the night with Raven and Charlotte. At least they’d come home well rested while in the Woods household, no-one had managed to sleep a wink.

As much as Lexa wanted to nap, she was the parent and needed to get laundry, lunches and homework done. Her only reprieve was Clarke. Clarke’s help returning her house back to normal after Ontari’s 2am dance party with her friends, Clarke helping her get through the Calculus worksheet that she didn’t have the patience to focus on and Clarke’s warm embrace when the weekend was over. 

Lexa didn’t feel like she was drowning so much as Clarke fit seamlessly into her life and the lives of her siblings. Her siblings could tell Lexa was in a bad mood or when she was blissfully happy that they could get away with anything, just by Clarke’s presence in their house. If the couple weren’t on the couch together studying silently after dinner, something was wrong. If Clarke had stayed the night and was there for breakfast, their time to eat sugary junk was then. All the kids could tell exactly what kind of day their sister was having just by the blonde by her side. 

As Clarke and Lexa grew closer, so did their families. She lost Aden and Anya across the street most often and it got to a point where Lexa asked for a note on the fridge if they were going over there. While she was down two, she often gained one with Octavia spending more time on the Woods couch than her own and at the Woods dinner table more than her own. Bellamy’s cooking hadn’t improved and when Abby and Marcus had to work, all the kids ended up at Lexa’s dining table.   
Lexa couldn’t have asked for better friends for her siblings than the Griffins and knew in some way, their choice to move to Arkadia had been for a reason. They could have gone anywhere, she’d even looked at a house in Mount Weather Estate but Arkadia was the right place for their little family. 

The Griffin family didn’t know it and Lexa wasn’t sure her siblings knew either but their family friendship had been what turned the darkness to light. Events like birthdays, school concerts, soccer games and even Thanksgiving could have been the hardest times for the Woods family but the Griffins made it that little bit easier. Lexa and her siblings would always miss their parents and always hope they were just going to walk through the door one day but they didn’t let their grief drown their happiness. Abby and her family helped with that. Clarke helped with that.

By the time Christmas arrived, everyone needed the week off to rest and recharge. Dax and Tristan had been so busy with rehearsals for the Christmas play, Aden and Charlotte had been working hard on their Academic Decathlon team, Ontari and Octavia had joined the cheer team while Anya spent her time being cheered on by her sister on the basketball court. Lexa on the other hand needed to finally confess something to Clarke after deflecting the subject for a month.

For the first night of winter break Abby invited the Woods over for a tree trimming party. The Griffin house had been just as busy as the year came to a close and they hadn’t gotten around to finishing their Christmas decorating. Clarke and Lexa took the chance to have a night to themselves while their families overindulged on cookies and hung lights. 

“Lex?” Clarke called out as she entered the Woods home. She didn’t knock anymore, it felt strange to do something so formal in a home she was so comfortable in.

“Kitchen!”

Clarke set down a few wrapped boxes under the Christmas tree before making her way through the living room. Every other day there was a new present or two under the Woods Christmas tree that had made the journey across the street. Abby didn’t listen to Lexa insist on no presents and sent hers over with Clarke each time she left the house. Finding her girlfriend at the kitchen bench with papers all around her, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“Please tell me you didn’t leave your college applications til now Lex” the blonde sighed dramatically as she nudged her girlfriend gently. When she got no response from the brunette, Clarke looked down at the papers and saw no college applications. “What are these?”

Twisting in Clarke’s arms, Lexa couldn’t bear to tell her girlfriend about her plans once they graduated high school in six months’ time. The look of confusion on her face was enough to break Lexa’s heart in two. She had deflected the conversation every time it was mentioned and shrugged it off any time someone started asking questions. Lexa didn’t want to finally tell her family and friends that she wasn’t going to college; that she couldn’t go to college.

Lexa insisted her girlfriend sit down on the stool beside her before pushing her applications toward the blonde. “Fire Department and Police Academy”

“I’m confused…”

“I’m not applying to college Clarke” she began softly. “I can’t afford to go…”

“Then we’ll find you a scholarship, there has to be an Army related one isn’t there?” Clarke returned quickly. The thought of Lexa not being able to afford college had never crossed her mind. She had never actually considered how Lexa sorted out her family’s finances, the brunette never spoke about it.

“It’s not that I can’t pay my college fees, I have a college fund. I can’t afford to look after my family if I go to college” The brunette really didn’t want to burst the perfect bubble she’d been in with Clarke over the last couple of months. The reality of their future was finally catching up with them and as much as Lexa didn’t want to burden her girlfriend, she knew she had to be honest. “I’ve managed to get through to graduation on my parents life insurance money and the allowance from the Army but after that, I need to work so I can get my brothers and sisters to college”

“You can’t go so they can…” Clarke spoke softly.

“I bear it, so they don’t have to”

Clarke nodded without a word. Reaching out, she took her girlfriend’s hands in her own and brought them to her lips to press a soft kiss on her knuckles. The blonde didn’t know how to express her pride for her girlfriend. She didn’t know how to tell her how selfless and amazing she is for sacrificing her future for the future of her brothers and sisters. As much as she wanted to see Lexa go to college and become a lawyer or a teacher or anything she wished but this wasn’t a perfect world. Clarke just needed to support her girlfriend do whatever she set her mind to.

“So a firefighter or a police officer” she smiled and tried to brighten the mood. Supportive. That was her only thought. Be supportive.

“I considered the military but once I got deployed Anya would need to take on the responsibility of this family and I couldn’t do that to her” Lexa explained as she held Clarke’s hands tightly in her own. She wanted Clarke to know every detail about why she was making these choices now that she had mustered the confidence to tell her. They may have only been together a couple of months but Lexa saw a future with this beautiful blonde and she deserved to know where that future might go. 

“I think I’d prefer the fire department over the police academy but I thought I should keep both options open”

“Firefighters are pretty sexy” Clarke giggled. “But could you have found any careers that are a little less dangerous?”

“The danger just makes them so much sexier” Lexa smirked and pulled Clarke’s stool closer to hers so their bodies were pressed together. “I promise I’ll be careful”

Clarke pouted “You better be. I want to keep you around for a long time”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm”

Lexa pulled Clarke in for a searing kiss. Tangling her fingers in Clarke’s blonde curls, she held her girlfriend impossibly close. All Lexa wanted to do was show Clarke how much she had fallen in love with her and how she couldn’t think of a life without her either. Gripping Lexa’s t-shirt til her knuckles turned white, Clarke needed to feel her girlfriend beneath her fingertips; to know she’s still there. 

When they couldn’t deny themselves oxygen any longer, the couple rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath. 

“How long do you think your Mom’s tree trimming party will last?” Lexa asked breathlessly. Her hands cupped Clarke’s jaw gently as she brushed her thumbs across her flushed cheeks. 

“Couple hours, why?” 

Taking her girlfriend’s hand, Lexa pulled Clarke to her feet. Pressing a sweet kiss to her nose, she began walking backward toward her bedroom. With her free hand, Lexa began to undo the buttons of Clarke’s flannel shirt before pushing it off her shoulders. Once in the privacy of Lexa’s room, the couple took their time peeling off each other’s clothes and exploring each other’s bodies. 

They’d hadn’t had the opportunity to take their relationship to this next level and while it didn’t have the rose petals and candles like she’d imagined, Clarke just wanted to share this moment with Lexa. 

Clarke and Lexa savoured each touch, memorised each spot that sent the other wild and enjoyed every moment in each other’s arms. Lexa, being a little more experienced in this department, worshipped every inch of her girlfriend’s body before holding her through each shuddering orgasm. She calmed Clarke’s nervous touch and guided her hands to take her to places Lexa had only imagined. 

“Oh” Clarke gasped, her voice hoarse and raspy. The blonde was curled up against Lexa’s side, both girls still trying to catch their breath. 

“I love you Clarke” Lexa smiled as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s now sweaty curls. It wasn’t the first time she’d spoken those words but she’d never meant it more than she did in that moment.

“I love you too Lexa”

Tightening her arms around Lexa’s waist, Clarke pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s bare shoulder. She knew that they’d need to get up soon but she didn’t want to leave the warmth of Lexa’s embrace.

“Stay with me tonight?” Lexa asked softly. She too knew it wouldn’t be long before her brothers and sisters would be home and their bubble would burst. 

“Of course” the blonde smiled. “Don’t forget, we have Christmas shopping to finish in the morning”

Lexa groaned and buried her nose in Clarke’s curls. “Don’t remind me”

“You were the one who decided to leave most of your shopping to the last minute…”

“And invite Uncle Nyko and his family to join us for Christmas two days ago”

Clarke laughed and nudged her girlfriend in the ribs “For someone so organised, you didn’t plan Christmas very well”

Returning the gesture and poking Clarke in the side, Lexa loved the sound of her girlfriend’s high pitched giggle. “Y’know I can take back your Christmas present…”

“I thought I just got my Christmas present… twice” Clarke smirked as she cocked her eyebrow. Shifting to sit up, she pulled the sheet across her bare chest. “You didn’t need to get me anything for Christmas”

Lexa shrugged and looked up at her girlfriend. “Neither of us are going to make it to Christmas if we stay in bed like this. I can guarantee shameless taunting from my sisters if they come home soon”

“Alright, alright” Clarke pulled herself up from the bed slowly, her muscles aching after their recent exercise. Taking the sheet with her, Clarke left Lexa completely naked on her bed. Staring at her stunning girlfriend, Clarke pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and groaned softly.

“Round 2 is just going to have to wait” Lexa chuckled as she stood up from the bed and made her way over to Clarke. “Unfortunately”

The pair danced around each other as they got dressed into Lexa’s warmest pyjamas. Fluffy socks and all, they made their way out to the kitchen to eat the dinner they’d let go cold earlier. Lexa reheated the pumpkin soup she’d made and joined Clarke on the couch cuddled up in a crochet blanket Mae had made years ago. 

As expected, Anya, Ontari, Aden and the twins walked through the door a few minutes after the girls had settled on the couch.

“How did the decorating go?” Lexa asked not bothering to move from her comfortable spot with her girlfriend.

“Aden and Charlotte ate more popcorn than they strung” Ontari laughed as she flopped down on the opposite couch. Kicking off her boots, she put her feet up on the coffee table with an exhausted sigh. “The Griffin house looks like Santa threw up in there so mission accomplished”

Anya joined Ontari on the couch while the boys got comfortable on the pillows and blankets on the floor of the living room. They were all still a little wired from all the sugar and excitement so no-one really wanted to go to bed just yet. They’d rather watch whatever sappy Christmas movie Clarke had turned it over to.

“Are you guys just eating dinner now?” Aden asked as he noticed the soup bowls in Clarke and Lexa’s lap. “Soup doesn’t take that long to cook, does it?”

“They were busy…” Anya sung with a smirk gracing her sharp facial features. 

“Busy?”

“Busy doing what?”

“Anya…” Lexa warned knowing that the next words out of her sister’s mouth were ‘each other’. Ready to fling a spoonful of soup across the living room, she stared her sister down. “Don’t you dare”

“Ha!” she laughed. “Reyes owes me 20 bucks! I knew it!”

“You two bet on when we’d…” Clarke began before she abruptly stopped. Ontari had caught on to what they were talking about but the boys were oblivious. This wasn’t a conversation Aden, Dax and Tristan should be a part of. “Stop betting on us!”

“What did you do?” Aden asked confused. Sharing a look with the twins, they didn’t understand Lexa’s embarrassment, Clarke’s anger and the devilish looks on Anya and Ontari’s faced. “What did you do?”

“Nothing” Clarke and Lexa answered simultaneously, both girls trying their best to suppress a smile. Returning to their dinner, they were both happy when the twins asked about the movie and the conversation moved away from their sex life. 

Clarke stayed cuddled up to Lexa’s side as they watched the movie. She kept thinking back to their earlier conversation about Lexa joining the fire department over going to college. Looking around at Anya, Ontari, Aden, Dax and Tristan, she was so proud of Lexa for giving up her chance at college to give the others their chance. It would be tough, for Lexa and for their relationship but Clarke was determined to do everything to make it work. She was in this for the long haul; she wanted that future with Lexa and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a smut writer so I'd rather not give you it if it's crap. If someone else wants to write it, be my guest and I'll post it. I know there's a few good smutty writers out there.


	8. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the Christmas Lexa had imagined, it was more than she could have hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter!   
> Thank you for all the love with this one, I hope you enjoyed it

“By far the cutest Toy Soldiers I have ever seen!” Abby gushed as Dax and Tristan came running over to their gathered group. They had just performed in their Elementary School’s adaptation of The Nutcracker and they were the highlight of the night. Dancing like no-one knew they could, the twins looked like they were born for the stage. Both Dax and Tristan were soaking up the attention with the largest group cheering them on than any other kid. Abby, Marcus and their kids happily took up the invitation to the pageant and filled a whole row beside Lexa, Anya, Ontari and Aden. 

“Did you see my breakdancing Lexa?!?” Dax beamed as the twins basked in all the attention. “And Tristan’s turns?! He did 4!”

“I saw it all, you guys were amazing” Lexa smiled and pulled both boys into a fierce hug. She was so proud of all the hard work the pair put into the show. Their parents would have been proud of them too, Lexa just wished they were there to see it. Embarrassing her youngest brothers, she pressed big, sloppy, dramatic kisses on both their cheeks. 

Pushing her away, they were already wiping off Lexa’s burgundy lipstick from their faces.

“Did you record the show so we can show Nyko?” Tristan asked once he was satisfied he was lipstick free.

Bellamy’s hand shot up “I got it all on camera, bud. Awesome moves and all”

The twins both enveloped Bellamy in a tight hug and began chattering away with the older boy. They had formed a strong bond with Bellamy over the months and the pair looked up to the eldest Blake like they did Lexa. He was the older male role model the boys including Aden, needed and Lexa was so thankful for his love and guidance. 

“Who knew those two could dance like that?” Clarke chuckled once Lexa stood upright. Taking each other’s hand like clockwork, they followed their group out of the school’s auditorium and toward the carpark. Lexa wanted to take the twins out for a celebratory dinner and the Griffins were happy to tag along for that as well. 

The day before Christmas Eve, it was just the start of the two family’s Christmas celebration together.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lexa, Clarke and Abby danced around the Woods kitchen as the trio put the finishing touches on Christmas Eve dinner. Sending dish after dish out to the dining room with Aden and Charlotte, they were slowly getting all the food out to feed the army gathered. 

Abby and Lexa had agreed that Christmas Eve dinner would be spent one side of the street while Christmas Day lunch would be on the other side with the Griffins. Rather than have separate meals and constantly going back and forth from one house to the other, it was easier to join the celebrations. Both families had their own guests but they just added to the whole family affair.

“Can I do anything to help?” Nyko asked from the other side of the kitchen island out of the way. He and his family had arrived earlier that afternoon and had been settled into the rooms they’d be sharing with their cousins. 17 year old Gustus would be on the air mattress on the floor of the boys room, his twin sister Luna was sharing with Anya while 12 year old Gaia was in with Ontari. Lexa had offered up her room to her uncle but he quickly refused, he was happy to squeeze in with the boys.

“Make sure Bellamy and the twins haven’t opened any of their presents?” Abby laughed. Knowing those boys had been eyeing off their presents all day, she wouldn’t be surprised if one got opened ‘accidentally’. Whenever her eldest son was around Dax and Tristan, he went from 18 to 8 years old in an instant. Gustus, who adored his youngest cousins was no help and would no doubt be out there playing like he was their age. 

“Does that include the presents I bought for them?” the older man chuckled “Because I didn’t even bother to wrap their Nerf guns”

“Nyko!” Lexa sighed and dropped her head onto Clarke’s shoulder. Standing beside her girlfriend, the blonde couldn’t hold back her laughter which only earnt her a dig in the ribs. 

“Oh uh Lexa?” Abby spoke up softly looking very guilty. “Bellamy may have also bought them Nerf guns…”

“Then the Griffin v. Woods war is happening at your place tomorrow. I bought them Nerf guns too” Lexa couldn’t believe that they had all had the same idea for the twins. She was more annoyed that no-one conferred with each other so they wouldn’t triple up. 

“Oh it’s so on!” Nyko laughed. “Does Aden still have his I gave him last Christmas?”

Lexa nodded.

“And I think Bellamy has a set somewhere in the garage” Abby added. 

At the rate they were going, there was going to be enough Nerf guns to supply everyone and they would have a real battle on their hands. For Army brats, the Woods family loved a battle like this and it was a Christmas tradition to have an all-out snow ball fight. The trio agreed to surprise their families with a huge Nerf and snowball fight before lunch the next day. With Abby’s old friend Thelonius and his son Wells joining them for Christmas Day, they would have two large teams and one big fight. 

As they finished putting together everything for their dinner, Lexa and Clarke set it all out on the dining room table. They had to add a couple of card tables to the end and it extended through to the living room but everyone was together at one, long table. 

Once she sent the last of the plates to the dining room, Lexa took a second to herself in the kitchen. She was glad that her brothers and sisters had their friends and family around them for the holiday but she still worried. Lexa kept an eye on every one of her siblings for any sign that they weren’t holding up without their Mom and Dad. They had all been so strong in the last six months but each had moments of weakness, moments of sadness. While Lexa was watching them, Clarke was watching her and she could see how much her girlfriend missed her parents at this time of year.

“You ok?” Clarke asked softly as she came into the kitchen to find Lexa. Everyone was taking their seats around the long table and soon they’d be ready to eat. Resting her hand on the small of Lexa’s back, the blonde rubbed circles with her thumb.

“Yeah” Lexa lied and with one look, Clarke knew she was lying. “I’ve tried to make everything like Mom would have and decorate like our old home would have been but it’s not the same. None of it’s the same because they’re not here” the brunette continued, her shoulders slumping. “I wanted to give my family a Christmas as normal as possible”

“What’s normal when you spend Christmas with the Griffin’s?” Clarke chuckled trying to lighten her girlfriend’s mood. When Lexa didn’t smile, she turned her to face her and Clarke wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “You have given your family a beautiful Christmas Lexa. They couldn’t have asked for anything more”

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, Lexa relaxed into her embrace. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you”

“Of course you could, you’re amazing” Clarke smiled without a single doubt in her voice. Lexa didn’t need her to be the incredibly strong woman that she was but Clarke was happy to be by her side all the same. “Your family is so lucky to have you, and so am I”

Pulling Clarke close, Lexa pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. Even if Clarke didn’t believe it, Lexa wouldn’t be there; wouldn’t be as strong as she was if it wasn’t for the blonde. Clarke gave her the strength to push through the days when she’d rather stay in bed and gave her the courage to open herself up to love. 

The pair were pulled apart by a loud cough from the doorway. Bellamy stood with his arms crossed smiling at the couple. “As sweet as this is, everyone is ready for dinner. We’re just waiting on you”

“On our way”

Following Bellamy out to the dining room, the couple found the seat at the head of the table and the one to its left empty for them. Clarke made her way to sit down but Lexa didn’t move from her spot by the door.

“Lexa?”

“My Dad always sat at the head of the table at Christmastime” Looking to her brothers and sisters, Lexa didn’t see any sign of objection or sadness like she had expected.

“You’re the head of this clan aren’t you?” Nyko smiled. The day his nieces and nephews lost their parents, he’d lost his little brother and sister-in-law. He knew Titus died doing something he loved with the woman he loved so Nyko’s pain wasn’t his own, it was for his brother’s family. It broke his heart knowing that those kids would spend the rest of their lives without their parents; that they would have to learn to live without their Mom and Dad. His heart ached for the day the girls got married and Titus wasn’t there to give them away or the day one of them had a baby, Mae wouldn’t be at the other end of a frantic phone call. 

Nyko knew that Lexa was a strong girl, she was her mother’s daughter but he never expected that she would do so well with her brothers and sisters. He was amazed at how level-headed, calm and courageous she had been since her parent’s death. She had a commanding aura about her now and she was filling the shoes of Mae and Titus better than anyone could have expected. Nyko was so proud of the little girl he’d taught to play the piano when she was six grow into the beautiful young woman she was now.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“How old were you when you found out Santa was a myth?” Clarke asked Lexa quietly. It was well past midnight and the pair were wrapping the last of the presents ready for the morning. Dax and Tristan still believed in the magic of Santa and no-one was going to burst that little bubble for them, not yet anyway. Mae and Titus set out presents for all the kids from ‘Santa’ and would even when the youngest no longer believed. Lexa wanted to keep that up and asked Clarke to help.

Abby had insisted Clarke stay with her girlfriend on the proviso that she was home to open presents after breakfast. With all their kids now teenagers, Abby and Marcus were able to enjoy a sleep in on Christmas Day. For Lexa, 7am was as late as anyone got to sleep.

“Gustus spoiled it for me” Lexa laughed remembering back to the day Gustus burst her bubble. Now it doesn’t seem that big but back then, it was like she’d never believe in magic again. “He came over for Thanksgiving when I was 10. He, Luna and Anya were 9 and the biggest pains in the ass. A kid at school had told his whole class that Santa wasn’t real so his teacher had to sit them down and tell them the truth. He told us while we were making snowmen in the front yard, it was the first big snowfall of the year. Luna, Anya and I ran in crying, Mom thought someone had been hurt”

“That’s brutal” Clarke gasped. “Jasper sat me down at school one lunch time like he was telling me my puppy had died” she giggled. “He was so sweet and patted my hand gently. We were 11 and he thought I should know before we went to Middle School”

“That is adorable!” 

“My Mom was heartbroken when I told her. She was more upset than I was”

“I’ll probably be the same when Dax and Tristan find out. It’s like the last shred of innocence has been taken away from them” Lexa sighed lightly. If she could have kept the twins young and innocent forever then Lexa would but in their imperfect world, she couldn’t. “But they’ll be taking a photo with a mall Santa until they’re 18, they have no choice there” she laughed. 

One of Mae’s favourite things about Christmas was lining up in the mall of wherever they were living and making the kids take a photo with Santa. As they got older they complained but Mae might have bribed them with candy to keep quiet so their younger siblings didn’t know whoever was in the suit wasn’t real. 

The girls talked about their Christmas traditions and stories from their past holidays as they kept wrapping. The pile of presents already under the tree was excessive, no-one had listened to Lexa’s request for no presents. It was expensive to buy for so many people. 

The house was quiet around them so when the stairs creaked suddenly, both Clarke and Lexa jumped. They turned slowly, Lexa with a roll of wrapping paper held up like a baseball bat only to drop it at the sight of Nyko and Gustus.

“What are you guys doing up?”

Nyko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “We could ask you the same thing Lex”

“We’re wrapping presents” she countered, sensing something was up. They had their coats and boots on over their pyjamas. “Going somewhere?”

“Out for a walk?”

“In this weather? At 1am?”

Gustus sighed loudly and shoved his father’s shoulder. “You may as well tell her, she can tell us where we’re going to put it”

Lexa stood up from where she sat in the middle of the living room. Making her way over to her Uncle and cousin, her eyes narrowed. “Nyko, what did you buy?”

“I didn’t buy anything… technically” he chuckled. “I’m giving something back. We’ll go get it and then you can’t say no”

Before Lexa could object, Nyko and Gustus were racing for the door. They knew Lexa would tell them it was excessive or that they shouldn’t have brought it with them so they didn’t want to give her the chance. Lexa worried that it was something for one of the kids that she’d have to find space for. She never thought that it would be something for her.

By the time the boys returned, Clarke and Lexa had finished wrapping the presents and had packed away the paper. Neither knew what was under the black cloth that Nyko and Gustus were bringing in but it looked heavy. They set it down in the corner of the room and assured Lexa they could move it later if need be.

“When you guys left Polis, you left something you loved behind” Nyko began and before he finished his sentence, Lexa knew what he was talking about. “You sold it to me and told me some crap about not having the space to put it. I know you spent that money on something for your brothers and sisters so I’m giving it back”.

“Nyko…”

“Don’t argue with me Lex, I taught you to play and I’m not letting all those hours go to waste” he insisted and lifted the cloth off Lexa’s upright piano. Titus and Mae had given it to their eldest daughter for her 6th birthday and she had been playing ever since. After her parents died, she didn’t have time to play and when they had to move, Lexa had more on her mind than playing.

“I was going to say thank you” she smiled and pulled her Uncle into a tight hug. This was already a great Christmas with Clarke by her side but it was just getting better. 

“Merry Christmas Lexa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww!
> 
> The end!
> 
> If you have an idea for a story but don't want to write it, let me know. I've enjoyed writing this but don't know what to write next


	9. When A House Becomes A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Author's Note...

Full House now has a sequel, When A House Becomes A Home!

Three and a half years on, Lexa and Clarke are still as in love as they were from day one. Now a firefighter, Lexa is loving her job but hating only seeing Clarke every other weekend when she comes home from Art School in Polis. Now they're navigating their lives together with one obstacle after another tripping them up.

Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue this story, I'm glad you loved it so much. 

It's all linked up a series so go check it out!


End file.
